Communication networks are used to convey data between devices. The device sending the message has a network address and the device receiving the message has a network address. The specific protocol varies with the network, but all networks utilize some form of message delivery based upon a source address and a destination address to determine where the messages are delivered. The content of the messages and the events which trigger their transmission are generally hidden deep within device software and are not conveniently visible or easily managed by the user. Development of network behaviors, composition of messages and control of message transmission are handled as separate tasks independent of the application programs for control devices. The actions taken upon receipt of a message, or detection of a network error, are either transparent or selected from a limited list of possible behaviors. When devices make the content of a message accessible to the application program it is accessed from intermediate sources such as a type of data table. Accordingly, the development of network messages and behaviors by a user within control devices has involved difficult, inflexible, time consuming and error prone processes.